


Interrupted Holiday

by immortalemrys



Series: Loving You Can Never Be Wrong [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Alpha, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalemrys/pseuds/immortalemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg goes on holiday after his marriage ends, Mycroft turns up seeking his help with Sherlock.  Set during The Hounds of Baskerville episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a bit of a tidy up of the story line before continuing on with this series.

Greg felt like a sloth as he turned over onto his back sleepily, still a tad hung-over from the previous night’s alcohol and dancing.

The Spanish sun was deliciously warm on his skin and it was glorious to have no responsibility or cares in the world. London could go fuck itself for a week.

Eating, drinking, partying, sleeping and screwing whatever he fancied. Even at 43 he could pull easily, and pulled he had. Three nights on the town and three nights he’d had someone to warm his bed and cock.

He’d left Alison six months after Sherlocks revelation at the Christmas party, he had stupidly believed her shit that she wouldn’t do it again once he’d confronted her about the Omega PE teacher, then Sherlock had let it drop over the dead body of a Beta prostitute that Alison was shagging a Beta taxi cab driver……he wasn’t going to be cuckolded again when once more she promised it wouldn’t happen again……now she could fuck who she wanted like he would.

They’d not been blessed with kids since with Alison being a Beta it was very difficult to conceive, but really, with the demands of his job at the Met it wouldn’t have been fair on a child to rarely have their Dad around and now it was a complication that thankfully they didn’t have. The divorce proceedings to dissolve their bonding were easy since there were no pups to argue over and very soon he would be free of her completely.

Alison had been pissed off when he’d demanded their house be sold and split 50/50 like she had expected him to just hand it to her for her new boyfriend to just move in. Well fuck that, he hadn’t busted his arse for the last 20 years dealing with the criminal element of London so she could set up home with another idiot to cheat on and he wanted the money to put down as a deposit on another place. 50/50 was a fair settlement, had there been pups then Alison would have got the family home until the youngest one had turned 21 by law regardless of fault…..an Alpha was rarely awarded custody of pups unless there had been abuse by an Omega or Beta parent.

He’d moved temporarily into Sally’s spare room while he got his shit together, then at her suggestion he took leave after having booked to spend a week abroad to enjoy being single again.

Greg’s stomach grumbled. He supposed he should get up and have some lunch. He’d call room service, tasty Seafood Paella with a large cold jug of Sangria sounded like just the thing before a siesta. He winked at a pretty Beta who eyed him with obvious interest as he left the pool, too young for his tastes sadly.

His room was lovely and balmy; the overhead fan provided an extra breeze as it moved the air around. After placing an order with room service he took a leisurely shower for twenty minutes before giving his hair just a rough rub with the towel then pulled on a pair of loose rugby shorts.

With a generous tip to the room service porter he poured a glass of the icy cold Sangria and gulped it down thirstily. The Seafood Paella hit the spot and he soon polished it off as well as half the jug of the Sangria. Belly full and feeling mellow from the Sangria he picked up the crime thriller novel he had been reading becoming engrossed in the continuing plot line. A knock sounded at his door, he expected it to be housekeeping come to clean the room and put down the novel to open the door and was taken aback to find Mycroft Holmes on the other side who looked just as startled for a brief second.

“What are you doing here?” he snapped at the Alpha, who, despite the heat of the day was attired in one of his usual bespoke suits albeit a fawn brown one he’d never seen before that looked deceptively casual…..of course the requisite umbrella was perched on his arm.

“You have your phone switched off and you asked reception to not put through calls” said the government man in that softly spoken posh voice of his.

“Doesn’t that kinda tell you something” said Greg sarcastically “I’m on holiday and don’t want to be disturbed, surely your vast intellect could deduce something that simple”

“May I come in?” asked Mycroft stiffly, ignoring his pissy tone “I have come to request a favour from you, one that is of a sensitive nature not really suitable for all and sundry passing to hear”

“No” said Greg closing the door in the man’s face and went back to the sofa.

Greg poured the last of the Sangria into his glass and picked up his novel then tossed it down again as the door opened and Mycroft stepped in closing it behind him having picked the lock.

“I’m afraid I really must insist” said Mycroft being a persistent twat.

“You’re like Sherlock, a pain in the bloody arse and incapable of comprehending the definition of piss off” said Greg with a scowl. “Can I get you a drink?”

Bluish grey eyes flicked around the room and for a moment he could see Sherlocks mannerisms in the action. The bastard was being a nosy fuck and making deductions.

“Cold water would be most welcome” said Mycroft making himself at home on the floral sofa.

Greg got up again and took out a bottle of water from the bar fridge, opened it and plonked it on the glass coffee table before grabbing his drink and plopping himself on the other floral sofa.

“So what has Sherlock done now?” he asked taking a guess and scratching at the scruff on his chin….the perks of a holiday meant the razor was also on holiday “Can’t he stay out of trouble for more than a couple of days, and I suppose John is in the thick of it too”

“My brother has stolen one of my security cards and broken into a military instillation…..namely Baskerville” said Mycroft examining the label on the bottle of water “I want you to go to Baskerville and find out what he is doing and yes, Dr Watson is with him”

“You are joking aren’t you” said Greg in disbelief “You traipsed all the way to Spain to ask me to spy on your brother when you could have driven to Dartmoor and dealt with the sod yourself?”

“Sherlock resents my interference, you have seen how he gets…….John is just as bad encouraging him along” said Mycroft frowning and peeling the edge of the label.

“So why not send one of your spooks in to drag him back to London” said Greg with a smirk.

Greg was well aware after knowing Mycroft for 7 years what he was, he’d done his own snooping after he’d been abducted to that warehouse to be offered bribes and have his job threatened by the Alpha. Mycroft wasn’t the only one to have people who could get him information and Greg had easily put two and two together anyway. He hadn’t forgotten the utter shock in Mycroft’s expression when Greg had punched him in the face that day after he had told him to stick it.

Bluey-grey eyes flicked from the label to Greg.

He lifted his glass taking a sip of the alcohol and a drop of condensation dripped onto his bare chest, bluey-grey eyes dropped down from his face to watch it roll down his tanned skin and soak into the waistband of his shorts. There was a moment of tense silence before the Alpha looked away from him.

“Impossible, you have no idea how evasive Sherlock can be” said Mycroft feigning interest in a gaudy screen print that was probably in every room in the resort and hardly a Monet “You yourself are acquainted with Sherlocks ability to be as wily as a snake”

“I’m on holiday, Mycroft” said Greg flatly “In case you haven’t had it come across your desk my bonding is finished so I’m doing the obligatory lazing about, drinking, eating, more drinking, partying, getting laid then sleeping in to start it all again the next day without a ball and chain around my neck”

“Yes, I am quite up to date on your consumption of Sangria, Midori and Margaritas along with Paella and Churros” said Mycroft bluntly “And the two Betas and Omega you’ve bedded……..”

“Get out before I throw you out” said Greg with a touch of snarl “What I do is none of your business”

“I’d like to see you try and throw me out” said Mycroft in that even tone that drove Greg mad “Anyone associated with Sherlock IS my business”

And there it was, ignored and unacknowledged by unspoken agreement for the last 7 years blazing to life. The tension in the air became so thick you could slice through it with a knife. 

“No problem” said Greg getting up, opening the door to the room then hauling Mycroft to his feet by the lapels of his suit jacket to drag him to the door.

Mycroft kicked it closed with a low growl cuffing his hands off his suit jacket. Greg snarled shoving Mycroft and he smacked into the closed door. Greg’s nostrils flared at the Alpha pheromones coming from the other man…..they were not sweet like an Omega’s pheromones, nor bland like a Beta, they were musky, spicy and aggressive and his dick went hard in an instant.

Alphas weren’t meant to find the smell of other Alpha’s arousing; it wasn’t normal or natural according to societal rules and norms though there were Alpha’s out there in relationships with other Alpha’s…... Donovan and Anderson were examples of that. Most people turned a blind eye unless it was shoved in their faces, then they were subjected to mockery and ridicule.

A battle of wills ensued, the air fogging with their aggression as they launched at each other to tussled and struggle, banging into furniture and walls. Both of them inflicted bruises with snarls and growls, battling for dominance over each other. This was the very reason why it was not natural for two Alphas to have a relationship, there was no dominant and no submissive and one had to choose to submit.

Minutes passed, both fighting to best each other and again Greg pushed Mycroft down gripping his wrists and pinned him to the bed for the fourth time with his body, surprised when the Alpha suddenly went slack and submitted instead of struggling, reversing their position and pinning Greg down.

Mycrofts eyes were closed; beads of sweat covered his face which had turned scarlet…..whether with the exertions from their scuffling or shame, Greg didn’t know. The man lay still, his breath quickening as Greg fumbled one handed with his expensive leather belt, Greg bent to rub his cheek along his jaw……unlike his own scruff covered face, Mycrofts was shaved so closely his skin was baby smooth and his aftershave as always smelled nice.

He touched stiff lips with his own which yielded to him, softening and opening to kiss him back, a tongue licked over his and the taste of the Alpha exploded across his taste buds as they sampled each others flavour. Tea, cinnamon and chocolate. He chased Mycrofts tongue, thrusting his own into that juicy mouth and swallowed the Alpha’s moan when he pulled his thick hot and hard cock out from his boxers that Greg had pushed down to his thighs with his trousers.

The smell of Mycrofts natural scent made him heady, his Alpha musk much stronger down there mixed with sweat and soap. He licked over parted lips that were issuing rapid breaths as Greg ran his fingers over the silky skin of his cock and full furred balls. He kissed the Alpha none too gently while palming his length in his fist, grunting with desire when teeth bit his lip hard and was kissed back with equal intensity. 

Brusquely rolling the Alpha over onto his stomach, he forcibly pushed Mycrofts face into the bedspread cover and tugged the back of the trousers and boxers down to reveal a plump freckled arse. Mycroft clenched the bedspread in his fists as Greg pulled his lower half up onto his knees. Like any Alpha the man went rigid at having his bare arse exposed to another Alpha in such a position, the reaction innate even when there was a willingness to be intimate with another Alpha.

He shoved his rugby shorts down and Greg reached under the pillow for the bottle of lube he had tucked under there the previous night. Liberally coating his hands he shifted up behind the other Alpha and reached around to take Mycrofts still hard cock in his hand and pumped him, freckled pale buttocks clenched in reaction to feeling Greg’s now oiled up cock slide against them. 

An Alpha breaching another Alpha with their cock was impossible without plenty of preparation and careful penetration……even then it was painful at first. He’d done it once when he was in college and thankfully his partner had been very experienced and considerate. Greg had seen the results of how much damage an Alpha cock could inflict; he’d attended quite a few sexual assaults where and Alpha had forced themselves on other Alphas or a Beta.

He fondled Mycrofts buttocks with his other hand, squeezing each of the plush globes, sorely tempted to give each a slap to make them glow. Mycroft relaxed, his moans muffled into the bedspread, tensing again as Greg dipped a finger down into the crease between his buttocks and then lightly paused over the puckered skin to press a fingertip against it. Almost immediately the cock in his palm thickened then pulsed as Mycroft came jerking his hips to thrust into his hand. Greg smelled the sharp tang of the Alphas release that coated his hand with warm stickiness and dripped down onto the bed, the filthiness of it was gorgeous.

Mycrofts hips slumped down to the bed and the man turned his head panting harshly. Greg leaned over him and propped himself up on one arm so he could hold his cock to rub himself between the cleft of Mycrofts arse. He bit his lip as tendrils of pleasure licked at the base of his spine; he wanted nothing more than to bury his cock inside the arse he had desired for years but couldn’t have and sink his now clamped together teeth into his throat to mark him. Greg groaned and wrapped a hand around his cock, striping his come across the Alphas backside. 

An hour and a half later Greg peered out of the window watching the ground fall away as the private plane lifted off from Granada Airport then bank to the left to head in the direction of England.

Turning away he looked over in the direction of Mycroft who was slightly rumpled in his suit but had taken a shower to rid himself of sweat, scent and semen. The Alpha was gazing at his laptop screen with a furrowed brow. Conscious of Greg’s gaze he lifted his bluey-grey eyes for a moment to regard him, his cheeks turning slightly pink before dropping back to the laptop screen.

Greg flicked his gaze to Anthea who was tapping at her Blackberry. She paused for a moment to look between Mycroft and Greg then rolled her eyes.


End file.
